Regarding CPR
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: Tsubaki chuckled, "What did you learn, then?" "That I like you," Black Star answered as they entered the library, "and that you really know how to kiss." /TsubakiBlackStar/


Title: Regarding CPR

Universe: Soul Eater

Theme/Topic: CPR

Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side

Character/Pairing/s: Tsubaki/Black Star, subtle Soul/Maka, and an appearance by Professor Stein.

Word Count: 1308

Warnings: Contains pointless and random fluff. And copious amounts of fail..

* * *

"Good afternoon class," Professor Stein said, "Today, you will be learning about Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation…or CPR. I have chosen partners for everyone. You are to pretend that your partner is a CPR dummy due to the fact that Shibusen is low on money this month." The room instantly became quiet.

Black Star was half-asleep and had only heard a tiny bit of what the Professor had said. It was something about CPR and having partners…whoa. Black Star was now wide-awake.

"I will now announce you and your partners' names. Maka and Soul, Kid and Liz…" He continued on announcing names until Black Star heard his, "and finally, Tsubaki and Black Star."

Black Star blushed and jumped out of his seat in surprise.

Tsubaki looked at her meister, concerned, "Black Star, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong!" Black Star insisted, getting back into his seat as if nothing ever happened. Tsubaki sighed.

Professor Stein cleared his throat, "Now let's get on with the lesson, shall we? CPR is a life-saving procedure that is to be performed on a person who is suffering from cardiac or respiratory arrest. When you are performing CPR, the first step is to place the person on his or her back. The second step is to open that person's mouth to see if something is blocking their throat. If so, then you will have to tilt their head upwards. If not, pinch their nostrils and seal their mouth with yours and breathe into their mouth for a second and see if their chest rises. If the chest does not rise, try the second step again. Next, proceed with chest compressions in order to get the person's blood circulating. To do this, place the heel of your hand in the middle of their chest . Then, press down on the person's chest thirty times and after that, try to open the airway again. Finally, give the person two rescue breaths and repeat this cycle about five times, and see if you can feel their pulse; if you can feel it, continue giving rescue breaths. Now that the lecture is over ,I'd like all of you to come on down to the middle of the floor. Mats are lying down there for you to use."

* * *

Black Star looked around the room and saw that everyone had already started. He snuck a glance at Soul and Maka, who both appeared to be doing...err…quite well with this exercise. He immediately took note of it.

"Wow…" Black Star mumbled._ 'So that's it, huh? CPR.'_

"So…" Tsubaki muttered, her face turning slightly pink as she lied down on the grungy-looking mat, "I suppose we should start now."

Black Star nodded, "Well, here we go," he said confidently.

Black Star leaned over a bit, put one hand on Tsubaki's chin and another on her upper lip and gently pried open her mouth. Since this was not the real thing and nothing was blocking her throat, he went on to do the next step.

"Ready, Tsubaki?" Black Star asked.

Tsubaki blushed slightly, "Y-yeah…let's just get this over with…" She voluntarily opened her mouth.

Black Star took a deep breath and pinched her nose shut with his index finger and thumb. He then leaned over a little more and gave her two quick breaths, her chest rising twice as he gave them. Although this wasn't supposed to be a real kiss it sure felt like one to her…and she liked it.

Tsubaki and Black Star both sat up for a minute and stared at each other.

Black Star's face turned red, "Uh, Tsubaki? You do know what comes next, right?"

Tsubaki simultaneously blanched and blushed (she didn't even think it was possible to do both at the same time), "Yes, I do. You're going to have to do chest compressions." She then lied back down.

Black Star slowly placed his hands in the middle of her chest. He pressed down lightly 30 times with Tsubaki staring at him throughout the whole process.

Black Star then lifted his hands from Tsubaki's chest and smiled slightly, his heart pounding and his face pink, "We're going to have to do those rescue breaths again and then repeat the chest compressions."

Tsubaki complied, "Ah…alright then…" She secretly wanted to him to repeat what he was doing. It had felt great when his lips had gently brushed hers earlier.

"Okay." Black Star shrugged and without warning, leaned down and kissed her (his hormones were raging right now). It was a bit more intense than the last time, but to his classmates and the Professor it would probably look like they were performing CPR rather than having a make-out session (hopefully). He quickly gave her two breaths and—while smiling devilishly—gave her 30 more chest compressions.

"Black Star, the last thing to do, according to Professor Stein, is to continue giving rescue breaths if you can feel the person's pulse returning," Tsubaki stated, face pink and heart pounding.

Black Star nodded, taking her wrist in his hand and feeling for her pulse, "Heh, you have a pulse. Looks like I'll have to do more rescue breaths."

Tsubaki looked up at Black Star, who was grinning deviously. "Well, that is what Professor Stein told us to do," she said nervously, still staring up at Black Star's face. Just as Black Star was about to place his mouth on top of hers, Tsubaki stopped him, placing a finger to his lips, and smiling "How many more breaths do you think I should be given?"

Black Star smirked, "However many you want," he whispered.

Black Star kissed her more passionately this time—for about ten seconds. Tsubaki wasn't complaining—she liked it…a lot. Feeling slightly aroused, she grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss, earning a moan from Black Star as her tongue entered his mouth. This wasn't CPR anymore…

Black Star responded by grabbing her waist and positioning himself so that he was lying directly on top of her. The two continued to make out until they heard a loud cough. Immediately breaking apart, Tsubaki and Black Star looked up, only to see an irate Professor Stein.

"What are you two doing?"

Black Star got up on his feet, "We're doing CPR, just like you said to—"

"That was NOT CPR!" Professor Stein interrupted.

"But Soul and Maka were doing this too!" Black Star protested.

"Soul, Maka, come here," Professor Stein said.

Maka immediately complied while Soul just sauntered on over at his own pace.

"Were you and Soul making out as well?"

Maka lowered her head in shame, "…Yes," she answered meekly.

Professor Stein sighed and tightened the bolt on his head, "Well, as a punishment, you four are going to alphabetize the books in the library."

"WHAAAT?" Black Star yelled, "That's not fair!"

"Oh, it's very fair," Professor Stein replied.

"Is NOT!"

"MAKAAA! CHOP!"

"Ouch! What was that for?" Black Star yelped, rubbing the place on his head that had been assaulted by Maka's extremely heavy book.

"For being immature," Maka stated bluntly.

"Oh, come on…" Black Star moaned.

Tsubaki approached Black Star, blushing, "H-Hey, shouldn't we be getting down to the library? Class is over."

"Yeah, I guess so. I really want to get this over with," Black Star said.

As the four made their way down the hallway to the library, Tsubaki grabbed Black Star's hand, "So…class today was interesting, wasn't it?"

Soul and Maka both blushed, embarrassed by what they had done earlier.

Black Star grinned, looking up at Tsubaki, "Yep. I even learned some stuff today."

Tsubaki chuckled, "What did you learn, then?"

"That I like you," he answered as they entered the library, fully aware of his punishment, "and that you really know how to kiss."

He could not wait to start "helping" Tsubaki alphabetize the books.

**XXX**


End file.
